A benção de uma maldição!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Harry sofre uma maldição que o impede de falar. Draco está em prisão domiciliar, mas parece ser o único capaz de curar o garoto de ouro. O que acontece quando Harry tem que se mudar para Mansão Malfoy? Pinhão!
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Nanda W. Malfoy

**Casal: **Draco x Harry

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Slash, Romance.

**Avisos: **A estória é Slash, contém cenas de sexo explícito entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Cinthya Malfoy. A mais linda e perfeita beta de todas!

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui é meu, é tudo da loira-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada. Mas eu bem que ficaria feliz em ter o Draco!

**A Benção de uma Maldição!**

Harry já não sabia mais o que fazer, a quem recorrer. Estava desesperado. Seus amigos estavam preocupados, meio Ministério tentava achar uma solução para seu problema.  
Já havia passado uma semana desde que fora acometido por essa maldição.

Nunca tinha sido descuidado antes. Era auror do Ministério há quatro anos e nunca saíra lesionado de uma missão, apenas alguns arranhões, coisa boba. Mas na última missão que fora resolver, ficou sem fala. _Literalmente_ sem fala.

Harry e seu parceiro, Gregory Wilson, estavam investigando um bruxo chamado Josh Rickler. Ele era suspeito de praticar artes das trevas. Um informante do Ministério tinha acabado de passar a informação de que Rickler estava freqüentando a casa de um parente que não era bruxo. Na mesma hora, eles foram até a casa do tal parente.

Harry e Gregory chegaram à casa a qual lhe informaram e foram recebidos por um homem de aproximadamente 40 anos.

- Olá, nós somos policiais e gostaríamos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas. – Anunciou Gregory, mostrando ao homem um distintivo falso da polícia trouxa.

- E por que vocês teriam alguma coisa para me perguntar? - Respondeu o homem mais velho.

- O senhor por acaso conhece este homem? - Harry mostrou-lhe uma foto de Rickler.

O homem simplesmente abriu espaço para que Harry e Gregory entrassem e com um suspiro fechou a porta. Indicou-lhes o sofá e sentou-se numa cadeira, de frente para os dois.

A casa aparentemente era bem simples. A sala era pequena, havia apenas um sofá de dois lugares, que era onde Harry e Gregory estavam sentados, uma mesinha de centro com duas cadeiras na frente, e uma estante onde ficava a televisão.

- Então, senhor...

- Alex. Me chamo Alex McGregor.

- Certo, - disse Harry- senhor McGregor, de onde o senhor conhece Josh Rickler?

- Nós somos primos, e os senhores não precisam fingir que são policiais, eu sei que são bruxos.

Harry e Gregory piscaram. Não esperavam por isso. Harry foi quem se recuperou primeiro.

- Ótimo, assim podemos ir direto ao assunto. – Ele falou, guardando a foto no bolso de sua camisa. - O senhor Rickler é suspeito de alguns crimes no mundo mágico. Nós estamos o investigando já há algum tempo. E segundo informações, ele tem sido visto por aqui ultimamente.

- Sim, ele aparece aqui de vez em quando. Nós costumávamos ser muito unidos na infância. Depois que ele recebeu a carta da escola de vocês, nós nos afastamos um pouco, mas...- Alex se interrompeu.

- Mas o que, senhor McGregor? - Indagou Gregory.

- Bem, eu já estava mesmo querendo contar para alguém do seu mundo o que ele anda fazendo, mas estava com medo e o Josh sabe ser um pouco... agressivo com aquela tal varinha...

- Ele está te ameaçando? - Exasperou-se Harry. – Senhor McGregor, peço que nos conte tudo o que o senhor sabe, nós podemos te dar proteção. Rickler é um homem perigoso, temos suspeitas de que ele foi um seguidor de Voldemort, um poderoso bruxo das trevas.

- Nosso herói aqui – Gregory falou, indicando Harry com a cabeça - já fez a gentileza de nos livrar dele e nós já prendemos boa parte de seus seguidores, mas sabemos que ainda existem alguns soltos por aí, e Rickler pode ser um deles. - Gregory recebeu uma olhar torto de Harry, mas fingiu que não notou e continuou. - Então senhor McGregor, vai colaborar nos contando o que sabe?

- Bem, se vocês me garantirem que vai haver proteção... porque Josh já está me ameaçando, e se ele souber que vocês estiveram aqui... – o homem falava rápido e nervoso.

- Não se preocupe, senhor McGregor, o senhor nos conta o que sabe e nós lhe protegeremos, pode ter certeza. – Harry falou.

- Harry, você soou igualzinho aqueles super heróis do cinema trouxa, fiquei até comovido agora. - Gregory levou a mão ao peito dramaticamente, enquanto Harry dava-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Alex olhava para os dois um pouco preocupado.

- Desculpe a brincadeira, senhor McGregor, foi só pra quebrar o clima. - Harry olhou para o parceiro com cara feia e prosseguiu. - Isso não vai se repetir. Queira começar o depoimento, por favor.

- Josh era obcecado por esse tal bruxo das trevas. Ele me contou mais ou menos as coisas em que ele acreditava, e os olhos dele brilhavam e isso me assustava. Só que Josh não conseguiu entrar pro círculo íntimo desse tal lorde, mas mesmo assim, ele o venerava. Quando esse bruxo morreu, Josh começou a planejar algumas coisas...

- Que coisas seriam essas, senhor McGregor? - Perguntou Harry.

- Josh está atacando algumas pessoas, - ele as chama de trouxas - e está querendo reunir alguns seguidores desse tal bruxo que morreu. Está querendo ser um novo lorde. Eu tentei falar com ele, até disse que o denunciaria, mas ele se revoltou comigo e me ameaç-.

Harry e Gregory se entreolharam quando o telefone celular, que estava em cima da mesinha de centro, tocou. Alex olhou para o visor e depois para os dois aurores a sua frente.

- É o Josh. – Disse, e já ia pegar o celular quando Harry o impediu, pegando ele mesmo o telefone e atendendo.

- Alô! - Harry falou, e não havendo resposta abriu a boca para chamar novamente, mas a voz simplesmente não saiu. Ele tentou mais uma vez, e outra, mas continuou não emitindo som algum.

Gregory olhou para o parceiro, preocupado. Viu quando Harry levou as mãos à garganta e o olhou completamente em pânico.

- O que houve, Harry? Qual o problema?

Harry mexia a boca, mas não saia som algum. Ele olhou para o telefone em suas mãos e o jogou longe. Gregory percebeu que a coisa era séria. Olhou atravessado para Alex, então para Harry.

- O que você fez a ele? – Perguntou, sem olhar na direção de Alex, e tentando sacudir o moreno que estava em choque, ainda tentando falar, porém sem sucesso.

- Eu não fiz nada, você está louco? Como eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa? Eu estava aqui na sua frente...

- Cale a boca. Vamos voltar para o Ministério, e você vem comigo... Ou melhor, você fica aí. – Gregory apontou a varinha na direção da porta de Alex, e lançou um feitiço que o impedia de sair de casa. Agarrou a mão de Harry e aparatou no Ministério da Magia.

Agora, uma semana já havia passado desde que Harry fora amaldiçoado. Os aurores conseguiram descobrir que o telefone celular do trouxa continha uma maldição para que quando uma pessoa, - que deveria ser o Alex – atendesse, ficasse muda. Só que não completamente. A pessoa ainda conseguiria falar enquanto estivesse sozinha, mas se outras pessoas estivessem presentes, ela voltava a ficar muda.

Harry já tinha passado por vários especialistas, mas nenhum deles nem chegou perto de resolver o problema. Ele estava, no momento, internado em St. Mungus.

- Harry, fica calmo, - Hermione falou, sentada na beirada de sua cama - nós já estamos estudando outras formas de resolver esse problema. E enquanto não conseguimos encontrar uma solução definitiva, eu te trouxe isto. – Ela estendeu para o amigo um pequeno aparelho trouxa.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo e Hermione lhe sorriu carinhosamente.

- Isso é um gravador, Harry. Quando você estiver sozinho e quiser falar alguma coisa para nós, você pode gravar e nos mostrar depois.

Harry lhe deu um sorriso triste e se jogou de costas na cama.

- Toc! Toc! Alguém aí?

- Entre Greg, faça companhia para o Harry enquanto resolvo umas coisas. – Hermione deu um beijo na testa do amigo e saiu apressada.

- E aí, parceiro, como foi seu dia? Ahh esquece, cala a boca e deixa que eu te conto o meu.

Gregory Wilson entrou para o Esquadrão de Aurores no mesmo ano em que Potter. Tiveram a sua primeira missão juntos e, desde então, eram parceiros. Gregory era um palhaço, como Harry costumava dizer. Enquanto o moreno era a seriedade, Wilson era a descontração. Ficaram muito amigos, o que despertou o ciúmes de Ron. Principalmente quando o auror chamava Harry de _parceiro..._

Agora, para desespero do ruivo superprotetor e ciumento, Gregory parecia muito interessado em Hermione.

Greg passou uma boa meia hora em um monólogo empolgadíssimo, chegando a arrancar alguns sorrisos do amigo. Porém, vendo que Harry estava muito desanimado – com razão, claro - resolveu parar a "conversa".

- Quer saber? Parece que você não está gostando do papo. Eu estou há horas falando sozinho, você nunca diz nada... Já que não quer conversar vou procurar quem queira... – Harry lhe acertou com uma almofada na cabeça, o fazendo rir.

**oOo**

- Senhor ministro, eu não vejo outra solução.

- Você tem certeza, srta. Granger? A senhorita, mais do que ninguém, sabe da situação desses dois. – Hermione se serviu de mais um pouco de chá e voltou a encarar Kingsley Shackebolt.

- Certeza absoluta, ministro. Não é uma coisa que me agrade também, mas o senhor sabe o quanto ele é bom no que faz.

- Eu teria que revelar esse "segredo" para algumas pessoas, mas... certo, vou ver o que posso fazer. Vou falar com ele agora mesmo. Te dou a resposta dele mais tarde.

- Obrigada, senhor.

Hermione levantou-se e saiu da sala do ministro da magia, suspirando cansada.

- Ai, Merlim, espero que tenha feito a coisa certa. - Disse para si mesma, aparatando de volta para o hospital em seguida.

Hermione estava caminhando em direção ao quarto de Harry quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome.

- Ron! Ah Ron, que bom que pôde vir! – A morena se jogou nos braços do amigo, que sorriu e a abraçou de volta.

- Oi, Mione! Como ele está? Eu vim assim que pude. Parece que Oliver resolveu que eu só precisaria saber disso quando a temporada de quadribol acabasse... vim direto pra cá quando soube.

- Oh, eu disse a Oliver que o Harry não corria perigo, e que não precisava te preocupar. Não fique chateado com ele, sim.

Ron passou um braço pelo ombro da amiga e a guiou pelo corredor, parando em frente ao quarto de Harry.

- Ele está sozinho?

- Não, o Greg está com ele.

- Ah, o "Greg"...

- Nem começa, Ronald Weasley... Que ciúmes bobo!

- Que ciúmes o que, eu só não vou com a cara dele... E ele é muito assanhadinho pra cima de você, se quer saber.

- Ai Ron, você não tem jeito. Vem, é aqui. – Hermione e Ron entraram no quarto de Harry e o encontraram dormindo. Gregory estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama, lendo uma revista.

- Oi Greg, como ele está?

- Tentei distrai-lo um pouco, mas...

- Eu sei. Bem, quem sabe com a presença do Ron ele se anima.

- Ronald Weasley... – Greg falou o nome do ruivo saboreando cada estreitar de olhos que o rapaz dava. Ele adorava atormentar Ron.

- Gregory Wilson... – Ron falou o nome do moreno como se tivesse um gosto ruim. Ele detestava aquele cara.

Ron não detestava Wilson, na verdade. Mas ele bem queria que o outro rapaz sumisse. Hermione e Harry diziam que aquilo era puro e simples ciúmes, mas Ron não era ciumento. Nem um pouco. Já para Gregory, aquela rixa não passava de 'zoação'. Wilson adorava uma boa piada, e para ele uma das melhores era ver as orelhas de Weasley ficarem vermelhas toda vez que chamava Harry de parceiro ou abraçava Hermione.

- Então, ainda tentando o quadribol?

- É, eu sou bastante bom nisso, se você quer saber.

- Oh, eu realmente gostaria de ver isso um dia...

Antes que Ron pudesse responder o que quer que ele tivesse na ponta da língua, – e que provavelmente não era uma boa coisa, a julgar pelas orelhas vermelhas do rapaz – Hermione interviu:

- Não comecem, vocês dois. Eu tenho uma coisa séria pra falar.

Os dois estreitaram os olhos um para o outro, mas ficaram quietos e focaram sua atenção em Hermione.

- Já tem uma semana que o Harry está assim e nós nem chegamos perto de achar uma cura. O que eu vou falar é estritamente confidencial, e eu só estou contando pra vocês primeiro, porque sei que vou precisar de ajuda para convencer o Harry. - Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para Ron. – Ron, não surte com o que vou dizer agora, eu não faria nada para prejudicar o Harry, e você sabe disso.

- Você está me assustando Mione, desembucha de uma vez. - Disse Ron, visivelmente nervoso.

- É, diga logo, Hermione, o que é confidencial? - Perguntou Gregory, ao mesmo tempo que lançava um olhar para o amigo ainda adormecido.

- Certo, vocês sabem que Draco Malfoy está em prisão domiciliar e...

- O que aquela doninha saltitante tem a ver com o Harry? - Exasperou-se Ron.

- Fica quieto Ronald, deixe-me terminar, falei que era pra você não surtar.

- Prossiga, Hermione. - Disse Gregory, olhando torto pro ruivo.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, Draco Malfoy está em prisão domiciliar há seis anos. Sua mãe foi a única que conseguiu se livrar, graças ao depoimento de Harry. E como todos sabemos, Lucius está em Azkaban e vai ficar por lá por um bom tempo...

Ela parou por um momento, olhando de um para outro rapidamente antes de soltar a bomba.

- O que pouquíssima gente sabe... é que Draco trabalha para o Ministério. - Fez outra pausa, já esperando pelas reclamações.

- Como é que é? - Ron e Gregory falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É isso mesmo, Draco Malfoy está estudando em casa, obviamente, já que não pode deixá-la, e seus estudos são monitorados pelo Ministério da Magia. Quando o Ministério viu as descobertas que Malfoy estava fazendo, fez um acordo com ele. Eles reduziriam a pena dele de quinze para dez anos se ele trabalhasse para nós, _e somente para nós._ – Expressões de assombro tomavam os rostos de Gregory e Ron.

Quando nenhum dos dois falou alguma coisa, Hermione continuou:

- Malfoy estudou doenças causadas por magia negra e tem desenvolvido curas para elas. Ele, por incrível que pareça, ajudou muitas vítimas da guerra com algumas de suas descobertas.

- Há, mas ele só faz isso pensando em ficar livre mais cedo do que devia e...

- Não importa, Ron. O que estou querendo dizer, é que Draco Malfoy pode curar Harry.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulho vindo da cama e os três olharam ao mesmo tempo para ver um Harry Potter com os olhos arregalados.

Os três agradeceram, pela primeira vez, que Harry estivesse amaldiçoado, porque era óbvio que o que ele tentava gritar era bem pesado.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy continuava na mesma posição desde que se sentara em frente ao Ministro da Magia: pernas cruzadas, cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e queixo, por sua vez, apoiado em uma das mãos. Vendo que Kingsley estava a uns bons dez minutos bebendo seu chá sem dizer uma só palavra, Draco resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Então ministro, a que devo a honra de sua tão ilustre presença?

Kingsley pousou sua xícara na mesa, limpou a garganta e dirigiu um olhar a Draco antes de começar a falar.

- Muito bem, senhor Malfoy, melhor ir direto ao assunto.

- Com certeza, ministro. – Impacientou-se Draco.

- Senhor Malfoy, eu estou precisando do seu serviço. Preciso que descubra uma cura para uma determinada maldição.

Draco estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. – Que maldição seria essa?

- Nós não sabemos ainda. Não há nada sobre ela nos livros, nem ninguém que a conheça.

- E por que o senhor acha que _eu_ conheceria essa maldição? Mesmo sendo bom no que faço, tenho certeza que o senhor tem pessoas capacitadas trabalhando para o Ministério.

- Tenho pessoas pesquisando sobre essa maldição dia e noite, porém até o momento não obtivemos sucesso. E o porquê de eu vir até aqui, além de saber que o senhor é realmente bom no que faz, é que ao contrário dos outros, você terá um grande estímulo. Apesar de que, o senhor trabalha para o Ministério e teria que me ajudar de qualquer forma.

- Um grande estímulo? - Perguntou Draco, ignorando a última frase do ministro.

- Sim... Se o senhor achar a cura para essa maldição, fica livre.

- Como é que é? – Draco não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele tinha uma chance de se ver livre do cárcere privado em que vivia? Apenas teria que achar a cura pra uma _bendita maldição_? Estava fácil demais...

- Ministro, o senhor vai devolver minha liberdade em troca de uma simples cura para uma maldição? Assim, tão fácil?

- É isso mesmo, senhor Malfoy.

- E por que será que eu acho que não é só isso?

- Porque não é. A pessoa que sofreu essa maldição é Harry Potter.

Draco achou que foi um péssimo momento para beber seu chá, já que cuspiu todo o conteúdo dele com o susto que levou.

- Eu não vou ajudar Harry Potter. Prefiro continuar aqui mais uns bons anos, na verdade eu até já me acostumei em ficar sozinho, mesmo e...

- E o senhor sabe que sua mãe só não está em Azkaban por causa do depoimento do senhor Potter, não é? Sem contar que pelo que sei, Harry Potter salvou sua vida na batalha final, ou estou enganado?

Draco bufou e cruzou os braços, olhando para o outro lado. Kingsley rodou os olhos para a atitude infantil do loiro.

- Senhor Malfoy, tem certeza que prefere passar mais quatro anos de sua vida preso dentro desta mansão? O senhor odeia Potter tanto assim a ponto de preferir ficar preso a ajudá-lo?

Draco desfez o bico e recostou-se na poltrona que estava sentado.

- Não vou lhe dar tempo para pensar, porque tempo é uma coisa que não temos. Então... O senhor aceita ou não?

- O que essa maldição causa ao Potter?

- Ele não pode falar em frente a ninguém. Só consegue falar se estiver sozinho.

- Só isso? Eu pensei que ele estava entrevado a alguma cama, moribundo ou sei lá mais o que... Ele só não consegue falar? Quer coisa melhor do que não ter que ouvir aquela voz de taquara rachada pra sempre?

- Senhor Malfoy, isso não é brincadeira. Eu vim aqui fazer uma proposta a um homem de vinte e quatro anos, e não a um moleque. Então, qual é a sua resposta?

Draco olhou incrédulo para o homem a sua frente, soltou um resmungo resignado, mas achou melhor não dar mais chance para o azar. Kingsley sabia ser bem intimidador quando queria.

- Certo ministro, eu vou tentar descobrir a cura pra essa "terrível doença que assola o queridinho do mundo mágico".

- Perfeito, senhor Malfoy. Então estarei aqui de volta amanhã, logo cedo, com o senhor Potter.

- Como é que é? – Draco levantou-se na mesma hora. Ninguém tinha falado sobre ele também ser babá do testa rachada. – Por que diabos ele tem que vir para cá?

- Porque o senhor está preso por magia dentro desta casa. – Kingsley falou em tom óbvio.

- Oh... bem... – É, ele não tinha pensado naquilo. – De qualquer forma, ele aceitou vir para cá assim... numa boa? Shacklebolt deu um suspiro sofrido.

**oOo**

- EU NÃO VOU PRA _MALDITA_ MANSÃO MALFOY, PARA SER TRATADO PELO _MALDITO_ MALFOY. PREFIRO FICAR SEM FALAR PRA SEMPRE.

Hermione, Ron e Gregory ouviam os berros de Harry no gravador que Hermione havia lhe dado. Era um saco ter que sair do quarto sempre que o rapaz precisava falar alguma coisa. Geralmente ele escrevia num papel, mas quando tinha que falar algo maior ou... gritar, ele optava pelo gravador. Os três amigos já estavam há uns bons quinze minutos ouvindo os berros de Harry pelo aparelho trouxa.

Quando Hermione viu que a gravação havia terminado, sentou-se ao lado do amigo e lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado.

- Harry, por favor, me escute. – O moreno, que estava sentado na cama encostada na parede, cruzou os braços e crispou os lábios. – Você está se comportando como uma criança. Eu sei que as coisas nunca foram boas entre você e o Malfoy, mas por Merlim, vocês agora são dois homens, dois adultos de vinte e quatro anos. Supere essa rixa infantil e pense que para você se curar terá que conviver com ele. E queira você ou não, Harry James Potter, você _vai_ para a Mansão Malfoy.

- Mas, Mione, deve haver outro jeito! O Harry não pode ir morar com aquela doninha, não é possível que não tenha ninguém competente no Ministério... Isso é ridículo! - Esbravejou Ron.

- Ronald, a sua opinião aqui não é relevante, tendo em vista que _você_ odeia tanto ou mais o Malfoy quanto o Harry. E se realmente houvesse um outro jeito, você não acha que eu saberia?

- Ui, acho que alguém poderia dormir sem essa. - Gregory zombou.

- Eu nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui... – Ron começou.

- Chega vocês dois, não estão vendo que não estão ajudando em nada o Harry com essa briguinha besta? – A morena foi em direção a Harry e o segurou pelo rosto, fazendo com que ele a encarasse.- Harry, você quer mesmo ficar sem falar para sempre? – O moreno fez um leve sinal de negação com a cabeça. – Então, por favor, aceite a ajuda do Malfoy. – O moreno ficou quieto e Hermione entendeu isso como um sim. – Certo, eu vou ao seu apartamento buscar suas coisas. Escreva neste papel o que você precisa e amanhã bem cedo nós vamos pra Mansão Malfoy. - Potter pegou o papel que estava em cima da escrivaninha com uma certa violência e escreveu rapidamente o que precisava entregando a Hermione, que saiu lançando um olhar reprovador para Ron e Gregory.

- Ela me assusta às vezes, sabe... - Disse Gregory.

- É o que eu sempre digo... - Respondeu Ron.

**oOo**

Como combinado, Kingsley estava junto de Hermione e Harry, bem cedo em frente à porta da Mansão Malfoy. Eles foram recebidos por um elfo doméstico e levados até a sala de estar, onde Draco os aguardava junto de sua mãe, Narcisa.

- Como vai, senhora Malfoy? – Kingsley estendeu uma mão educadamente na direção de Narcisa, sendo prontamente correspondido. Hermione e Harry repetiram os mesmos gestos.

- Por favor, queiram se sentar, vocês aceitam alguma coisa para beber? - A matriarca dos Malfoy era, obviamente, muito educada com suas visitas, por mais que não lhe agradasse ter Hermione Granger em sua casa. Ela sabia, porém, que a liberdade do seu filho dependia dele ter sucesso com essa maldição, então, por ele, e somente por ele, ela seria agradável com esse tipo de gente.

Draco lançou um olhar mortífero na direção de Hermione, que não se intimidou, muito pelo contrário, sustentou o olhar, e foi a primeira a falar com o loiro.

- Como vai, Malfoy? - Sem esperar por resposta, continuou. – Como combinado, viemos trazer o Harry, espero sinceramente que você consiga resolver esse problema, para o bem dele... e para o seu.

- Está me ameaçando, Granger?

- De forma alguma, apenas constatando um fato.

- Muito bem, meus jovens, vamos deixar de lado essa rixa dos tempos de escola e nos focar no problema. – Disse Kingsley enquanto lançava um olhar a Harry, que estava visivelmente aborrecido e olhando pra lugar nenhum.

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor tem um mês para tentar resolver esse problema, caso não ache uma cura, o Harry voltará para hospital e nosso pessoal tentará achar alguma outra forma disso se resolver. Logicamente, nós ainda estaremos buscando encontrar um contra feitiço, mas acho que seria melhor para o senhor, que você mesmo encontrasse a cura. – Harry fez uma cara de perplexidade ao ouvir o Ministro falando em um mês.

- Calma, Harry. Vamos torcer para que o Malfoy realmente seja bom no que faz e descubra a cura o quanto antes. Pense que isso tudo é para seu bem. – Cochichou a amiga no ouvido do moreno.

- Então nós já vamos. – Disse o Ministro, se levantando do sofá em que se sentara junto com Hermione e Harry. – Potter, qualquer coisa, sabe onde nos achar. Fique tranqüilo que tudo vai se resolver.

- Pode deixar ministro, qualquer coisa o Potty grita... Ops, esqueci, ele não pode. - Draco disse sarcasticamente.

- Muito engraçado, Malfoy. – Falou Hermione com raiva da criancice do outro, mas logo se dirigiu ao amigo. – Nós já vamos, Harry, mande uma coruja se quiser falar comigo. - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e a amiga lhe depositou um beijo na testa.

O ministro e Hermione se despediram de Narcisa e voltaram para o Ministério, deixando Harry sozinho com a família Malfoy.

- Então, Potty, bem vindo à minha casa. Espero que se sinta feliz aqui. - Disse Draco ironicamente - Quer conhecer seu novo quarto?

Harry queria tanto poder dar um soco no bastardo e apagar aquele sorrisinho cínico daquela cara pontuda de Malfoy. Queria tanto ao menos poder xingá-lo...

Ah, Merlin, como ele estava terrivelmente fudido!

_**Continua...**_

NA: Essa fic foi feita para o amigo oculto do PSF. Um presente para Carine!

Já está completa. São quatro capítulos. Vou postar um cap. por semana, ok?

Aderindo a campanha: Faça uma autora feliz! Reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A benção de uma maldição!**

Harry virou mais uma esquina, então reconheceu o quadro da bruxa caolha que enfeitava o corredor que levava à sala de jantar. Fez uma rápida gravação no gravador que carregava consigo e abriu as portas duplas da sala.

- Está atrasado, Potter. – Draco "cumprimentou", fechando o Profeta Diário que estava lendo.

"_Me perdi. _" – A voz de Harry no gravador ecoou pelo cômodo, fazendo Draco pular na cadeira e Narcisa deixar a colher de açúcar cair com estrépito.

- Já falei para não usar essa _porcaria_ trouxa na minha casa, Potter.  
Harry voltou um pouco a fita.

_"Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que é um dos poucos meios que eu tenho pra me comunicar?!"_

- E quantas vezes eu vou ter que replicar que você estar mudo é uma benção, não uma maldição?! De qualquer forma, só você mesmo para se perder, Potter. Mas eu até te entendo, você passou tempo demais naquele cubículo que os Weasley chamam de casa.

Harry estreitou os olhos e contou até dez para não avançar naquele idiota. Quando já ia erguendo uma mão para fazer um gesto a Malfoy, Narcisa interrompeu.

- Já chega, vocês dois. – Falou sem aumentar a voz, mas num tom que ninguém se atreveria a retrucar. Harry achou que de repente ela parecia muito com a senhora Weasley. – Vamos _tentar_ tomar o café da manhã em paz. E guarde esse 'falador', Potter, por favor.

Harry não achou seguro desobedecer, então guardou o aparelho no bolso da calça.

Os três tomaram o café em considerável silêncio, que só era quebrado quando Narcisa pedia para passarem algo para ela ou perguntava a Draco alguma coisa sem importância. Harry tentou não prestar atenção na conversa, mas era praticamente impossível.

- O que vai fazer hoje, Draco?

- Hunf! Tenho que continuar a pesquisa sobre essa benção – Harry bufou - que caiu sobre o Potter, não? Shacklebolt mandou eu reportar todos os dias o andamento das pesquisas...

- Oh... eu estava pensando em sair... – Narcisa falou em voz baixa.

Quando nenhuma resposta veio de Draco, Harry se atreveu a erguer a cabeça do prato de cereais que estava comendo. Os Malfoy estavam em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Harry sentiu que havia naquele olhar mais entendimento do que ele imaginava.

- Acabou o seu café, Potter?

Dessa vez foi Narcisa quem perguntou, parecendo irritada, sem nem ao menos olhar na direção de Potter.

Harry apenas descansou seu talher e acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, eu vou subir. – Draco falou, levantando-se. – Se a senhora... sair, não volte tarde, por favor. E tome cuidado. – Acrescentou, quando começou a se afastar.

- Certo... Vou me vestir. – Narcisa falou depois que o filho já tinha saído da sala. – Er... sinta-se a vontade, senhor Potter. Se precisar de algo, fale... digo... bem, nós temos elfos domésticos.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e assistiu a mulher se afastar.

Que merda ele faria agora, sozinho naquela casa enorme?!

Levantando-se, Harry decidiu que um tour pela mansão seria útil se ele não quisesse mais se atrasar para as refeições. Ele tinha passado praticamente todos os seus dias na casa, trancado em seu mais novo quarto. Ele não podia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Há uma semana tudo estava perfeito, seu trabalho, seus amigos... sua vida amorosa andava um pouco devagar, mas isso não impedia Harry de ser feliz. Ele podia não estar namorando agora, mas... bem, ele sabia que encontraria alguém e isso não era relevante no momento. O que estava deixando o moreno com muita, muita raiva, era ter que conviver com o Malfoy.

Como a vida era injusta, meu Deus!

À noite, fora chamado por um elfo para se juntar a Narcisa e Draco no jantar. A princípio, ele pensou em não comparecer e continuar trancafiado no quarto, mas como bom rapaz que era, resolveu que não seria educado de sua parte. Ah, mas como ele estava arrependido. Draco parecia ainda ter quinze anos, e não perdeu uma oportunidade de zoar com a cara do moreno.

Mesmo assim, Narcisa pediu que Harry ao menos descesse para as refeições, e que se sentisse a vontade para visitar – alguns – cômodos da mansão. Harry teve o bom senso de escrever o agradecimento em sua caderneta, ao invés de usar o gravador.

E agora, lá estava ele, sozinho naquela casa enorme e fria. Quer dizer, não completamente sozinho, uma vez que Draco estava em algum lugar lá em cima. Mas Harry sentia-se solitário, ainda que só estivesse há dois dias na mansão. Desde que conhecera Ron e entrara para Hogwarts, se acostumara a ter pessoas e barulho à sua volta. A mansão Malfoy era tão silenciosa que chegava a ser triste.

Subindo uma comprida escadaria de mármore preto, Harry entrou no corredor do primeiro andar. Encontrou duas salas de visitas, um pequeno escritório vazio, e um jardim de inverno. Subiu mais um lance e chegou num corredor muito mais largo que o primeiro, e que terminava numa porta dupla. Olhando para os dois lados, Harry seguiu pelo corredor e girou a maçaneta, empurrando as portas.

Harry se surpreendeu por perceber que o local era bem claro, ao contrário dos outros cômodos da casa. E no segundo andar da mansão, diga-se de passagem, pois ele estava imaginando ter que entrar novamente nas masmorras úmidas e escuras e não estava gostando da idéia. Mas o lugar era uma sala ampla e com poucos móveis, apenas o essencial.

Algumas mesas com tampo de mármore ao canto direito, longe da janela, tinham expostas alguns frascos, alguns com poções coloridas, outros vazios. Por todas as paredes haviam prateleiras suspensas e pequenos armarinhos; objetos dos mais variados ocupavam aqueles próximos à mesa com os recipientes, enquanto os do outro lado da sala estavam repletos de livros e uma bacia de prata que Harry suspeitou ser uma penseira.

No centro da sala, havia apenas duas poltronas relativamente simples, se comparadas às dos outros cômodos da mansão, separadas por uma mesa baixa onde estavam dispostos um tinteiro, uma pena e vários pergaminhos.

Potter caminhou até a parede repleta de livros e começou a ler os nomes em suas lombadas. Todos tinham a ver com maldições, azarações, contra-maldições, poções... Foi então que Harry se deu conta. Olhando ao redor, e para todos os instrumentos estranhos que ocupavam mesas e prateleiras, além das inúmeras pastas e anotações espalhadas pela sala, Harry entendeu que ali só podia ser:

- O que está fazendo no meu laboratório, Potter? – Malfoy perguntou indignado, saindo de uma porta nos fundos da sala.

Harry, é claro, não respondeu, apenas ficou o olhando com uma expressão envergonhada.

- Pare de fazer essa cara de peixe morto, por Merlin! Você estava fuçando as minhas coisas?!

Com isso, as reações de Harry voltaram e ele estreitou os olhos raivosamente para Malfoy.

- O que você quer aqui, hein?

Harry pegou uma caderneta de seu bolso e rabiscou rapidamente.

_"Me perdi."_

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Maldito! Não me venha com essa desculpa idiota de novo. Confesse logo que estava  
bisbilhotando!

Harry bufou e deu de ombros.

- Tão típico, Potter. Sempre metendo essa cicatriz ridícula nas coisas, não é? Incapaz de confiar que alguém possa ser melhor em alguma coisa do que você.

A boca de Harry se escancarou em indignação, mas ele desistiu de continuar a "discussão". Não valia a pena perder tempo com aquele idiota.

Deu as costas ao loiro para sair da sala quando o outro o chamou.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

Harry rabiscou algo no caderno: _"Colher flores."_

- Idiota! Já que está aqui, vamos começar logo com isso...

O moreno continuou parado no mesmo lugar, observando Draco pegar uma prancheta de cima de umas mesas e voltar para onde Harry estava. O loiro, porém estancou, ao ver Potter ainda parado ali, parecendo confuso.

- Está esperando um convite formal para se sentar, Potter? - Disse o loiro, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Harry sentou-se em uma poltrona e Draco se surpreendeu do moreno obedecê-lo assim, de tão boa vontade, mas isso não durou muito, porque Harry já rabiscava algo em sua caderneta, e mostrava para o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios.

_" Você continua sendo um imbecil!"_

- Não tem o mesmo impacto escrito num papel! – O loiro falou com deboche. – Certo, Potter, chega de conversinhas e vamos resolver logo esse seu "problema".

Draco sentou-se na poltrona em frente a Harry, pegou sua prancheta e uma pena.

– Vou te fazer umas perguntas, comece me contando como tudo aconteceu.

Harry olhou meio desconfiado para Draco, que tinha assumido uma postura completamente profissional. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e começou a escrever. Ele escrevia, rabiscava, voltava a escrever e isso já estava acabando com a paciência de Draco.

- Pára, pára! Pára com isso, Potter. Está me irritando. – Ele tomou a caderneta da mão do moreno. - Fale.

Harry fez a tão conhecida cara de peixe morto que tirava o loiro do sério. Draco rolou os olhos e suspirou.

- Eu sei leitura labial, Potter, é só falar devagar.

Draco chegou sua poltrona para mais perto de Harry e se concentrou no que o moreno "dizia". A princípio, Harry ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas Draco estava realmente fazendo seu trabalho. Por incrível que pareça ele não zombou do moreno, prestava atenção em tudo o que ele dizia. Bem, mas ele era Draco Malfoy, isso não podia durar muito.

- Acho que já é o suficiente. – disse Draco depois de uma série de perguntas. Harry já estava se levantando quando ele o fez parar.

- Potter, você tem a língua presa, seus "erres" são estranhos, tente melhorar isso.

Harry crispou os olhos e saiu batendo a porta com força. Draco sorriu e voltou-se para dar andamento a sua pesquisa a partir do que o moreno lhe falou.

**oOo**

Potter e Malfoy entraram numa estranha rotina. Harry fazia todas as suas refeições junto da família Malfoy, logo depois do café da manhã ele caminhava um pouco pelos jardins da mansão, depois fazia seu relatório do dia anterior e enviava para Hermione. – A morena o obrigou a relatar tudo o que se passava com ele durante o dia. - Na parte da tarde, ele ficava junto de Draco no laboratório e observava o rapaz trabalhar, enquanto lia alguns livros das estantes do loiro. Já haviam passado duas semanas desde que Harry fora amaldiçoado e uma semana que estava morando com Draco Malfoy.

Os aurores ainda tentavam a todo custo localizar Josh, mas parecia que o homem simplesmente tinha evaporado. Hermione vivia mergulhada em livros, buscando algo que falasse sobre essa maldição. Era incrível como ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar disso.

Por mais que doesse muito em Harry admitir, ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer porque, ainda que Draco continuasse sendo um imbecil mimado, quando se tratava do trabalho, ele se empenhava pra valer.

Já passava de meia noite quando Harry resolveu descer e ir até o jardim, naquele dia. Ele já não agüentava mais rolar na cama e lutar contra sua maldita insônia. Quem sabe um pouco de ar puro o faria bem.

Harry resolveu descer para o jardim de inverno, à parte da casa que mais gostava. Abriu as portas duplas de vidro e o que viu, o fez parar estático.

Draco estava sendo prensado contra a parede por um rapaz negro. O loiro tinha as mãos agarradas no pescoço do amante enquanto o outro estava com a mão enfiada em sua calça. Os dois se beijavam de uma forma que deixou Harry sem fôlego só de olhar.

O moreno queria sair dali, mas suas pernas estancaram no lugar. Não era como se Harry nunca tivesse visto dois caras se pegando, isso era até meio comum no mundo mágico, principalmente quando se era amigo de Ron e Wood. O que deixou Harry surpreso fora descobrir que Malfoy era gay. Ele nunca poderia imaginar. – Por mais que Ron tivesse passado sua vida escolar falando isso...

Mas ele precisava sair dali. O que Malfoy pensaria se o visse ali, assistind- ... Ops, tarde demais. Draco acabara de separar sua boca do pescoço do outro rapaz e abriu os olhos, olhando bem em sua direção. Ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas logo se recompôs. E a cara que fez não era boa.

- Potter, o banheiro fica para o outro lado. Posso continuar, ou você está querendo participar? - O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto o outro rapaz – que agora Harry reconhecia como Blaise Zabini- o olhava com cara de espanto.

Harry não esperou por mais nada, e em poucos segundos já estava fora da visão de Draco e Blaise.

- Draco... aquele era o Potter? Harry Potter?

- Você conhece algum outro testa partida, Blaise? - Disse Draco irritado, se desvencilhando de Blaise e indo se sentar em uma das mesinhas do jardim, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

- Me conte essa história Draco. O que diabos Potter está fazendo aqui?

- Certo, certo, vou te contar. Sente-se, essa é uma longa história...

Harry trancou a porta do quarto e sentou-se na cama, ainda perdido em pensamentos e sensações que a cena que acabara de ver estava lhe causando.

Sim, Harry estava excitado.

O moreno deitou-se de costas e suspirou, levando as mãos ao rosto. Meu Deus, ele nunca... pensara em sentir aquilo. Não com dois homens.

Harry já tinha visto Ron e Oliver se beijando muitas vezes, mas nada tão intenso quanto o que ele tinha acabado de ver. Se bem que Harry desconfiava que todo o embaraço dos amigos se resumia a quando estavam cercados de Weasleys curiosos. Ele podia imaginar como os dois deviam ficar, quando estavam sozinhos...

Harry arregalou os olhos.

Oh, meu Deus! Agora ele estava pensando em seu melhor amigo fazendo... coisas. Ele começava a achar que a tal maldição tinha outros efeitos além de sua incapacidade de falar. Afastando as imagens das mãos de Oliver deslizando pelas costas de Ron, se concentrou em seu real problema.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte, Harry tomou seu café da manhã sem nem levantar a cabeça do seu prato de cereal. Assim que terminou, seguiu para seu quarto e lá ficou até que um elfo o viesse chamar a mando de Draco.

Sem nenhuma vontade de encarar o loiro, Harry demorou o quanto pode em seu banho, mas não tinha jeito de evitar o encontro.

Harry entrou no laboratório e foi direto pegar um livro e sentar-se numa poltrona. Durante todo o trajeto do moreno, ele foi seguido por um par de olhos acinzentados, mas ignorando completamente, ou fingindo ignorar, ele sentou-se numa das poltronas e começou a ler...

Draco deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para ver Harry enterrado no sofá, o rosto completamente coberto por um grosso e pesado livro. Livro que estava de ponta cabeça.

- Encontrei algo sobre a maldição - Falou, voltando a misturar poções em um recipiente.  
- Não é muita coisa, mas já é um começo...

Silêncio.

- Tinha um livro na biblioteca particular do meu pai, um apanhado sobre maldições antigas, suas causas e efeitos... Encontrei a "bendita" lá.

...

- Você tem um mês, Potter. Se não resolvermos seu problema em um mês, a maldição não vai ter mais volta. - Draco parou de enrolar, dando as costas a sua mistura e voltando-se para ver a reação de Harry.

Nenhuma.

Isso porque Potter não estava ouvindo meia palavra do que o loiro falava. Na verdade, ele estava com os pensamentos na noite anterior, no que o Malfoy estaria pensando sobre ele, se estava achando que ele era homofóbico ou coisa parecida. Não que ele ligasse pro que o loiro pensava sobre ele, mas, e se ele estivesse pensando que ele era um idiota ou...

- O gato comeu sua língua, idiota? – Malfoy perguntou, arrancando o livro das mãos de Harry e conseqüentemente, arrancando-o de seus devaneios.

Harry levou um susto ao se deparar com Draco a sua frente.

_"Você falou alguma coisa?"_ Disse Harry bem devagar para que o loiro o acompanhasse.

- Potter, você realmente é um idiota, eu estou aqui me matando pra achar a cura pra essa benção de maldição e você está aí, no mundo da lua. No que você está pensando, Potter?

_"Er...desculpe, pode repetir?"_ Harry se sentiu completamente envergonhado de saber que provavelmente Malfoy nem deu a mínima sobre ele ter visto o que viu, enquanto ele não parava de pensar nisso.

- Potter, eu não acredito que você está com vergonha por ter me visto com o Blaise. Já te falaram que você é patético? Ou por acaso você é homofóbico? Sabe-se lá, você viveu com trouxa por tanto tempo que pode ter esses preconceitos idiotas que eles têm, quanto a pessoas do mesmo sexo ficarem juntas.

_"Eu não sou preconceituoso, Malfoy"_ Harry disse com raiva.

- Não foi o que pareceu ontem, você tinha que ter visto a sua cara, Potter, você estragou o que poderia ter sido uma ótima noite sabia?

_"Você namora com o Zabini?"_

- Não, eu não namoro. Eu não sei se você percebeu, Potter, mas eu estou preso dentro dessa casa, não acho que um namoro daria certo nessas circunstâncias. Mas então, você não é "preconceituoso"? - Disse Draco, se divertindo com o constrangimento de Harry ao falar nesse assunto.

_"Meu melhor amigo é gay, Malfoy, eu apenas fiquei surpreso com o que vi, só isso."_

- E você gostou do que viu Potter? - Disse Draco, chegando mais perto do moreno, que automaticamente foi se encolhendo na poltrona. Malfoy chegava mais perto enquanto Harry arregalava os olhos, Draco estendeu uma mão para tocar o moreno que estava ficando meio pálido quando resolveu parar no meio do caminho.

- Eu daria tudo para ter o Colin Creevey aqui nesse momento, olha a sua cara, Potter, patético. – Draco revirou os olhos e voltou-se para sua poção, rindo da cara de Harry.

Harry ainda ficou parado com cara de besta por um momento, até que a ficha de que Draco estava zoando com sua cara caiu, e ele levantou num rompante e já ia saindo quando a voz do loiro o fez parar no caminho.

- Potter, seu idiota, você realmente não escutou nenhuma palavra que eu te disse? – Harry permaneceu parado de costas para Draco.

- Temos duas semanas pra resolver tudo ou você ficará mudo para sempre, o que não seria ruim é claro, mas tem pessoas que gostam de ouvir sua voz de taquara rachada, fazer o que.

Harry voltou-se para o ex sonserino com uma cara preocupada.

" _Do que você está falando Malfoy?"_

- Eu não costumo me repetir Potter, mas vou fazer uma caridade dessa vez, venha, sente-se. – Harry revirou os olhos mais foi sentar-se junto de Malfoy.

- Eu estava pesquisando em um dos livros da biblioteca de meu pai e encontrei um que falava sobre essa maldição. Não falou nada sobre a cura, era um livro que citava algumas maldições antigas e o que elas faziam. Mas já deu para saber algumas coisas e com isso eu já posso parar de jogar no escuro. – Harry ouvia tudo atentamente, ele não disse nada então Draco continuou. – o nome dessa maldição é _Silens Intemporaliter_, silêncio para sempre em latim.

"Para sempre?"

- Bem, no livro diz que se não for feito o contra-feitiço em um mês, a pessoa que sofreu a maldição fica muda para sempre. – Harry levou as mãos à boca e arregalou os olhos.

- Calma Potter, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, eu já estou com algumas idéias, vou precisar falar com a minha mãe, preciso pedir ajuda para uma coisa. – Disse Draco já se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

Harry levantou logo a trás e para chamar a atenção do loiro o tocou em seu ombro o fazendo virar e encarar o moreno com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que foi, Potter?

_"Obrigado, Malfoy."_

- Não me agradeça, Potter, eu não faço isso por você.

_"Eu sei, mesmo assim eu agradeço."_

- Certo, agora se me der licença. - Disse Draco, apontando com a cabeça para a mão de Potter que ainda estava pousada em seu ombro.  
Harry imediatamente tirou as mãos do ombro de Draco e saiu apressado, passando a sua frente e indo em direção a seu quarto.

_"A Pansy sempre ficava falando na minha cabeça que os caras com carinha de anjo são os piores... Ela tinha que me fazer ficar pensando essas coisas sobre o Potter... E por que eu lembrei disso agora? E por que diabos o Potter rebola enquanto anda?" _– Draco arregalou os olhos para seus pensamentos e sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse espantá-los. Achou melhor falar com Narcisa de uma vez.

**oOo**

Harry passou os dois dias seguintes praticamente sozinho na mansão, Narcisa passava quase que o dia todo fora, e quando chegava se trancava com Draco em seu quarto. Já o loiro, ficava trancafiado em seu laboratório e em nenhum momento o chamou para mais interrogatórios, como era de costume.

Essa noite, enquanto jantava com os Malfoy, Harry percebeu uma certa tensão no ar.  
Narcisa falava com Draco como se estivesse falando em códigos. Os dois trocavam olhares enigmáticos a todo instante, e ele já estava se sentindo desconfortável à mesa. Comeu rapidamente e, assim que pôde, saiu.

O que esses dois estavam armando? – Pensava Harry, algumas horas depois, deitado em sua cama. Era óbvio que estavam escondendo algo, por mais que quisesse, ele ainda não conseguia confiar em Draco. Mas... até que o loiro estava se esforçando. Ele mereceria um voto de confiança?

_É claro que não, ele é um Malfoy_. – Disse uma voz em sua cabeça, muito parecida com a de Ron.

_Ele é alguém que errou e está tentando consertar seus erros, todos merecem uma segunda chance._ Falou outra voz, dessa vez muito parecida com a de Dumbledore.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para espantar seus pensamentos, Se já estava ouvindo vozes era porque as coisas não estavam boas. Essa maldita insônia que nunca o deixava! Será que Malfoy não teria uma poção para dormir? Como fazia várias vezes desde que chegou a mansão, Harry levantou-se e foi dar uma volta.

Ele estava descendo para os jardins quando encontrou um loiro aparentemente perturbado, andando de um lado para o outro diante da porta e olhando a todo o momento para um grande relógio na parede oposta. Harry se aproximou, tentando fazer todo o barulho possível para que o rapaz notasse sua presença ali. E deu certo, porque Draco parou de andar e virou-se olhando diretamente para ele.

- O que faz acordado a essa hora, Potter?

_"Insônia_" – Harry mexeu os lábios.

- Certo, essa mansão é enorme, dá para você me deixar sozinho? - Disse o loiro, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio.

Harry parou na sua frente para que o loiro visse o que ele falava.

_"O que houve, Malfoy?"_

- O que houve o que, Potter? - Respondeu Draco, visivelmente irritado.

_"Você está nervoso, andando pra lá e pra cá, e isso não é de hoje. O que está havendo?"_

- O que te importa, Potter?

_"Porque você é sempre tão agressivo? Qual o seu problema? Quantos anos ainda acha que... _

Draco deu as costas a Harry para assim evitar entender o que o outro estava tentando lhe dizer.

Harry deu um passo, passando à sua frente, e segurou seu rosto, fazendo-o encará-lo. Disse bem devagar para Draco entender.

_"Nós não estamos mais na escola, Draco, Não precisamos ser inimigos, você não entende isso?"_

Draco ficou ainda um tempo olhando para o outro. Harry mantinha ambas as mãos segurando o rosto do loiro. Enfim, Malfoy suspirou, sentindo-se meio confuso - agora não apenas pelo que vinha deixando-o preocupado. Desviou o olhar.

No mesmo instante, Harry percebeu e corou.

_"Olhe... Desculpe... Eu.."_

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu até agora não consegui praticamente nada sobre essa maldição e... E não tem exatamente a ver com querer ser seu inimigo... É só que...  
Draco ergueu os olhos para ele. – Eu realmente queria... fazer alguma coisa...

Harry olhou para ele por um momento, tentando absorver o que Draco acabara de lhe falar. A voz de Dumbledore falando sobre segundas chances voltou a ecoar em sua cabeça. Harry a sacudiu.

_"Olhe, você está fazendo o que pode, tá legal? Vai... vai ficar tudo bem..."_

Draco deu as costas a ele mais uma vez, e começou a falar enquanto sentava-se em um dos sofás.

- Não é só isso, Potter. Eu realmente estou preocupado com minha mãe. Já era para ela estar de volta. Eu não devia tê-la deixado ir sozinha... mas não era como se eu pudesse ir junto.

Harry sentou-se de frente para Draco.

_"Onde ela foi?"_

- Isso não é relevante... mas me diz, você tem tido mais algum sintoma além de não poder falar? Essa sua insônia constante...

_"Por acaso você está tentando mudar de assunto? Você sabe que não tem mais nenhum sintoma."_

- Eu não tenho porque mudar de assunto, Potter, está delirando agora?

_" Eu tenho percebido a troca de olhares entre você e sua mãe, vocês tem conversado por horas, depois de ela passar boa parte do dia na rua... Está me escondendo algo, Draco?"_

- Nada que você precise saber... Não agora. – Draco disse, remexendo-se na cadeira e olhando para Harry, torcendo para que o moreno aceitasse e mudasse o assunto.

Harry continuou sentado, mantendo o olhar fixo de Malfoy. Ele decidiu deixar o assunto morrer, mas não podia deixar de pensar em como essas poucas semanas de convívio com Malfoy lhe mostrara um outro lado dele, um lado interessado e concentrado em seu trabalho. Além do lado do filho que se importa e preocupa. Lógico que Draco ainda era o mesmo mimado que conhecera, mas... Ele não era _tão_ ruim de se conviver, como ele sempre pensara. Harry bem que queria poder confiar nele, mas como? Como confiar em alguém que faz questão de esconder coisas de você?

- Ah, que é isso, não é como se eu _pudesse_ lhe contar tudo, Potter. – Falou Draco, olhando em seus olhos.

Harry demorou alguns segundos para entender que não, ele não tinha falado aquilo. Ele só estava pensando, o que queria dizer que Draco leu... _Leu seus pensamentos?!_

O moreno arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Draco deixava escapar um _'Ops!'_ e engolia em seco. Isso foi o bastante para Harry levantar-se da cadeira e dar um passo à frente, agarrando o loiro pela frente de sua camisa cara e impecavelmente bem passada.

_"Ops?! O que você quer dizer com 'Ops!'???_ – A boca de Harry abria e fechava agora tão rápido, que Draco teve que inclinar-se um pouco para frente para tentar acompanhar o que Potter estava "dizendo". _Esse tempo todo você tem feito eu soletrar tudo para você que nem um babaca, e você é a droga de um legilimens?! Seu filho da mãe! Malfoy, se você fez isso só para tirar uma com a minha cara, eu..._

E então, não havia mais contato visual, muito menos a possibilidade de Harry soletrar raivosamente, uma vez que sua boca agora estava aprisionada contra a de Malfoy.

A primeira reação de Harry foi tentar se afastar, mas a mão de Malfoy encontrou sua nuca e não o deixou escapar. A segunda reação de Harry foi considerar o quão macia era a boca de Malfoy.

Após o que pareceram horas, dias, ou talvez um minuto, Draco se afastou. O loiro tinha as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos brilhando com algo que Harry não conseguiu compreender. Então, quando Draco abriu a boca para começar a se explicar, Harry inclinou-se e o beijou.

Ele estremeceu quando suas línguas se encontraram. Harry desejou que todas aquelas sensações que estavam passando por seu corpo jamais acabassem. Decepcionou-se quando as portas duplas da sala se abriram.

Narcisa.

Draco o empurrou para longe, endireitando-se na poltrona. Harry ficou apenas parado, sem ter muito que fazer na verdade, uma vez que a matriarca dos Malfoy tinha pego os dois se _beijando_ no meio de sua sala de estar. Com aquele pensamento, Harry imaginou que ele devia estar mais vermelho que os cabelos de Ron.

_**Continua... **_

_**NA:** Olá pessoinhas pervas! Postei mais cedo, gostaram?_

_Querem mais no findi? Então continuem a campanha: "faça uma autora feliz!" Review ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**A benção de uma maldição!**

Narcisa olhou para Draco, depois para Harry, e colocando sua máscara de indiferença, passou por seu filho.

- Me encontre no escritório, Draco, precisamos conversar.

- Certo, estarei lá em um minuto.

Narcisa saiu da sala e os dois ficaram em silêncio, que logo foi quebrado por Draco.

- Bem, não tenho tempo para conversar agora, Potter, amanhã nos falamos. – Ele disse, mais pálido que o normal, e querendo mostrar indiferença, porém sua voz estava um pouco mais rouca mostrando seu nervosismo com toda a situação. Ele já ia saindo quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado pelo moreno. Virou-se, encarando Harry.

- Amanhã, Potter, amanhã conversaremos sobre... o que aconteceu. - O rosto de Malfoy adquiriu agora um leve tom róseo - Eu preciso ir agora. – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo-se corar também, e soltou o braço de Draco, que saiu em direção ao escritório com aparente pressa.

**oOo**

- Mãe, por que a senhora demorou tanto, o que houve? - Draco entrou no escritório e sentou-se na cadeira na frente da mesa. Narcisa olhava um livro com uma cara preocupada. Ela depositou-o na mesa e olhou para o filho.

Draco se endireitou na cadeira e chegou mais para frente, prestando atenção ao que sua mãe tinha a dizer.

- Eu fui ver seu pai, como combinamos. Como já havia lhe dito, seu pai não sabia nada sobre essa tal maldição nem sobre o tal Josh Rickler. – Draco fez uma cara de desânimo, mas continuou ouvindo. – Mas, ele lembrou-se de um antigo colega de escola, que também era um dos seguidores do Lorde naquela época. Não era tão bem colocado como seu pai, por isso Lucius achou que ele podia conhecer esse Rickler. Então eu fui até onde Lucius supunha que esse homem morasse, e o encontrei. Uma casa horrorosa... você está em dívida comigo eternamente, Draco.

Draco deu um meio sorriso, sabia que sua mãe faria qualquer coisa por ele.

- E ele conhece Josh Rickler?

- Sim, ele conhece, obviamente eu tive que dar dinheiro para ele falar, mas eu já esperava por isso. Aqui está o que tanto procura. - Disse Narcisa, estendendo o livro para Draco.

- Que livro é esse?

- Eu fui até a casa de Rickler, ele não estava em casa, na verdade, não havia nem rastro dele. Eu procurei por alguma coisa, mas a casa estava uma bagunça, como se alguém já tivesse remexido ali. Não sabia o que fazer, até que pensei em usar algumas magias que seu pai me ensinou e em poucos minutos, o livro estava em minhas mãos.

- Esse livro... – Draco olhava para o livro enquanto folheava suas páginas.

- Sim, Draco, aí tem a poção que desfaz essa maldição. Eu não entendi muito bem mas  
pelo que li, está tudo aí.

Draco estava maravilhado, seus olhos brilharam, ele simplesmente levantou-se da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa e abraçou sua mãe.

- Obrigado mamãe, muito obrigado!

Narcisa deu um meio sorriso e retribuiu o abraço. Há muito tempo não via seu filho sorrir desse jeito. Ele se desvencilhou de seus braços e lhe depositou um beijo na testa. Já ia saindo quando a voz de sua mãe lhe chamou atenção.

- Draco, o que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o que, mãe? - Respondeu Draco, já imaginando sobre o que sua mãe estava falando.

- Não pense que sou boba, Draco. Eu pensei que você e o Blaise...

- Não, mãe, o Blaise é só um 'rolo'... e o Potter... o Potter é um acidente!

Narcisa fez um gesto de desaprovação. Draco lhe sorriu e saiu do escritório. Estava ansioso para ler sobre a poção e principalmente para fazê-la.

**oOo**

Harry emergiu da banheira e sacudiu a cabeça, espalhando água para todo o lado. Esfregou as mãos no rosto e deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.

Quando é que ele tinha começado a precisar de banhos gelados no meio da noite?!

Acontece que a vida toda de Harry tinha mudado desde que aquela merda toda começara. Fora afastado de seu trabalho, – a coisa que mais gostava na vida – privado de manter uma conversa decente com seus amigos, proibido de voltar para a própria casa e ficar sozinho... E obrigado a viver debaixo do mesmo teto que Draco Malfoy.

E esse, Harry sabia, era o grande problema.

_Que beijo foi aquele, meu Merlin?!_

A cena se repetia incessantemente na cabeça de Harry, e a cada vez, ele ficava mais confuso. Como aquilo tudo tinha começado? Por que Malfoy o tinha... agarrado e beijado daquela forma? E por que _ele_ tinha agarrado o loiro depois?

E por que _diabos_ ele tinha gostado e não conseguia reprimir a vontade que tinha em bater no quarto de Draco e o agarrar novamente?!

Não, ele não chegaria a tanto... Ou chegaria?

Por_ Godric,__** não**_!

Mas, por outro lado, Harry também não poderia apenas ficar ali, na banheira... Ou sozinho em seu quarto... Ou em qualquer lugar, uma vez que sua cabeça já estava doendo com a velocidade de seus pensamentos sobre o ocorrido no andar de baixo. Ele precisava conversar agora, não esperar até o dia seguinte. Harry sentia que ele não agüentaria até lá.

Erguendo-se de uma vez da banheira, Potter enrolou-se numa toalha e seguiu para o quarto.

**oOo**

Harry estava há exatos sete minutos com o braço direito erguido como se fosse bater na porta à sua frente, tentando arranjar coragem para terminar o que ele tinha ido fazer ali. É claro que pensar é fácil, difícil era encarar os olhos cinza de Malfoy.

Olhos que o encaravam confusos, no momento.

Harry piscou e deixou o braço cair ao lado do corpo assim que percebeu que Draco tinha aberto a porta e estava o olhando como quem considera a sanidade de alguém.

_"O que está fazendo aqui?"_ – O moreno moveu os lábios bobamente.

- Este é o _meu_ quarto, idiota.

_"Oh!"_

Houve silêncio por dez segundos.

- Potter, vai me dizer por que está parado na porta do meu quarto, com essa cara de panaca? Não que você fosse capaz de fazer uma cara melhor, mas o que exatamente eu fiz para você, para merecer dar de cara com ela no meio da noite?

Harry imediatamente fechou a boca – que ele não tinha percebido que estava aberta – e fez uma carranca, trocando o peso de pé.

_"Vim conversar."_

- Agora? Às três da manhã? Eu não disse que conversaríamos pela manhã?

_"Sim, mas eu não consigo dormir."_

- Sinto muito – Malfoy falou, em tom de quem não sentia nada. Já ia fechando a porta quando Harry botou o pé para impedi-lo. Draco falou irritado, arrastando as palavras.

– O que é agora?

_"Por que você me beijou? Você não podia fazer aquilo... Quero dizer, você_ podia, _mas não_ queria _fazer aquilo, não é? Porque pra começar, não é como se você ao menos gostasse de mim, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... E ainda tem o Zabini, porque eu vi vocês dois naquela noite e, Merlin, vocês pareciam realmente estar curtindo aquilo._ – Harry "falava" tão rápido e sem parar, que Draco mal compreendia as palavras. Ele largou a porta e deu um passo à frente, segurando o rosto do moreno entre suas mãos.

- Fale devagar, Potter, eu mal estou conseguindo te acompanhar. – Disse, olhando nos olhos do moreno, que parou de mover seus lábios imediatamente após ficar tão perto das orbes cinza. Draco sorriu de lado. – Você quer saber o por que de eu ter te beijado, Potter, ou por que de você não conseguir parar de pensar em mim? Porque você gostou, eu posso ler isso. Você gostou e quer que aconteça de novo. - Draco soltou o rosto de Harry, que o olhava com um misto de indignação e vergonha.

_"Você não pode ficar lendo meus pensamentos, Malfoy!"_

- Eu não precisei de Legilimência para saber que você me queria, Potter. – Draco sorriu malicioso.

Harry grunhiu interiormente e falou, antes de dar as costas ao loiro.

_"Eu não sei por que eu vim até aqui..."_

Malfoy segurou Harry pelo braço, impedindo-o de se afastar. Olhando em seus olhos, disse:

- Você fala demais, Potter, mesmo quando não pode falar – e o puxou para um beijo, o segurando pela nuca, impedindo assim do moreno se soltar. Não que Harry fosse fazer isso, já que ele agora retribuía o beijo com a mesma intensidade que Draco.

O loiro começou a andar para trás, para dentro do quarto, trazendo Harry consigo e usando o pé para fechar a porta. Ainda beijando o moreno, Draco caminhou até que seus joelhos batessem em algo. Ele inverteu as posições e empurrou Harry, que caiu de costas na cama macia. Deitou-se por cima dele, voltando a beijá-lo.

Tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Potter no momento. Coisas que ele queria dizer ao outro, coisas que ele não achava certas, coisas que ele achava certas e deliciosas demais, como sentir a língua dele em seu pescoço... Mas a sensação da boca de Draco na sua, de suas línguas se misturando, de seus corpos grudados procurando sempre por mais contato, o fazia perder a cabeça. Ele se entregou ao momento.

Draco agora beijava seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos agilmente tiravam-lhe a blusa do pijama. Ele percorreu com a língua toda extensão do peito de Harry, que apertava-lhe as costas e jogava a cabeça para trás, sentindo Draco descer beijos pela sua barriga, dando leves mordidas e lambendo em seguida. Harry estava totalmente duro e Draco percebeu isso ao alcançar suas calças. Ele levantou o olhar, como se pedisse permissão para ultrapassar aquela barreira, mas ver Harry morder o lábio inferior e atirar a cabeça para trás fez algo pulsar dentro de suas próprias calças, levando todo seu auto-controle embora. Enquanto lambia, chupava e mordia a região de sua cintura, abaixou-lhe as calças, o deixando apenas com uma cueca branca que não escondia em nada sua excitação. Ele subiu novamente, comprimindo seu corpo junto ao de Harry e fazendo suas ereções se encostarem. Potter agarrou sua nuca e o trouxe para um novo beijo. Pousou a outra mão em suas costas e foi descendo até se aproximar de sua bunda.

Draco abandonou sua boca para explorar novamente seu pescoço, chegando à orelha. Quando ele começou a chupá-la, Harry puxou a parte de cima de seu pijama, fazendo suas peles finalmente se tocaram.

- O que vou fazer agora, Potter, te faria gemer muito... se você pudesse, é claro. - Disse Malfoy, prendendo entre os dentes o lóbulo da orelha de Harry, observando a expressão extasiada do moreno.

Draco desceu a cueca de Potter sem parar as carícias. Subiu as mãos frias pelas coxas nuas e suadas do outro, passando bem perto de tocar o membro rijo de Harry, que agarrava a coberta e se contorcia cada vez que Draco descia mais e mais sobre seu corpo, lambendo cada pedaço de pele que encontrava.

Como ele quis poder gritar quando Draco, de uma só vez, engoliu todo o seu membro. Ele chupava, lambia, voltava a chupar... Passava sua língua quente por toda a extensão de seu pau. Harry sabia que não agüentaria muito.

_"Merlim o que é isso que ele faz com a língua?"_ - pensava Harry a cada vez que Draco dava pequenas lambidas na cabeça de seu pênis, para depois chupá-la.

Quando os movimentos se tornaram mais fortes e rápidos, Harry arqueou as costas, jogando o quadril para cima, sem pensar que poderia machucar Draco, e despejou-se dentro da boca do amante. Malfoy retesou por um momento, mas não deixou escapar uma única gota.

Assim que os espasmos de prazer de Harry passaram, Draco subiu e voltou a beijar sua boca, fazendo Harry sentir do seu próprio gosto. Doce-amargo.

- Acho que preciso de uma mãozinha agora, não? – Draco disse baixinho, espalhando beijos pelo pescoço suado de Harry, que estava esparramado na cama com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ele imediatamente trocou de posição com Draco, o deitando de costas na cama e sentando-se em seu colo, passando a tentar repetir os mesmos gestos que o loiro fez consigo.

E por mais que Harry fosse um tanto quanto inexperiente no "assunto", ele fez um bom trabalho, levando Draco rapidamente ao orgasmo.

Os dois rapazes, exaustos e satisfeitos, não demoraram a cair no sono, um ao lado do outro.

**oOo**

Harry virou-se na cama, espreguiçando-se e sentindo como se tivesse acabado de ter a melhor noite de sono da sua vida. De braços abertos, lentamente encarou o teto (branco) e piscou algumas vezes, respirando fundo e... Constatando que aquele não era o seu quarto. E ao mesmo tempo, lembrando-se de quem era o referido quarto e de como ele fora para ali. Além _do que_ ele fez ali, ou melhor, _fizeram_...

Com esse pensamento, Harry corou e virou-se na cama, esperando ver um loiro adormecido ao seu lado direito... Nada. No lado esquerdo, muito menos...

Draco simplesmente o havia deixado ali?

Será que Draco havia se arrependido? Mas quem o puxou para dentro do quarto foi ele, oras... Claro que ele mesmo não deveria ter ido até lá, para começo de conversa, mas... ele havia gostado. E muito...

Harry levantou-se da cama, pegou suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão, se vestiu e foi para seu próprio quarto, perdido em seus pensamentos sobre a noite anterior.

Tomou um longo banho e foi atrás de Malfoy, para tirar satisfações. Claro que ele não lhe devia nenhuma explicação, na verdade, só que... Ele não podia ficar beijando as pessoas por aí, ou agarrando-as e arrastando-as para o quarto, ou as chup... Enfim, quem Malfoy pensava que era para brincar com ele daquele jeito?

Harry foi direto ao laboratório, onde sabia que encontraria Draco. Sem bater na porta, foi entrando e sentando-se em uma das poltronas da sala. O sonserino estava lá, cabeça baixa, concentrado em uma poção, e nem ao menos olhou para o moreno quando este entrou.

Harry esperou uns dez minutos e nada do loiro falar com ele ou sequer olhá-lo.

_"No que será que ele está tão concentrado?"_ - Pensou Harry curioso, já se levantando e indo xeretar o que o outro fazia.

Draco tentou a todo custo ignorar Harry, que ora espiava por sobre o seu ombro direito, ora sobre o esquerdo, e se concentrar no seu trabalho, mas parecia que o moreno não ia sossegar enquanto Draco não falasse com ele.

- Certo, eu me esqueci de como os grifinórios são sentimentais. – Draco bufou, ainda mexendo a poção que borbulhava no caldeirão, e falou pausadamente, como quem tenta explicar a um bruxo a utilidade de um palito de fósforo. - Eu não te larguei na cama, Potter, eu apenas tinha um horário certo para acrescentar o último ingrediente na poção de cura para sua 'benção'.

Harry abriu a boca para resmungar quando todas as palavras do sonserino foram digeridas. Arregalou os olhos. Será que tinha ouvido direito? Draco havia conseguido uma contra-maldição? E ele estava se justificando por tê-lo deixado sozinho na cama?  
Com um imenso sorriso no rosto, Harry se pôs na frente de Draco e forçou sua cabeça para cima, para que ele o encarasse e lesse seus lábios.

_"Você conseguiu? Essa poção que está fazendo vai fazer com que eu volte a falar?"_

- Infelizmente, Potter... – Draco respondeu, mas não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso.

_"Harry."_ – O moreno falou, radiante com a notícia.

- O quê? – Draco não entendeu por que o moreno pronunciava o próprio nome.

_"Me chame de Harry"_. Draco rolou os olhos.

- Isso é tão típico de você, Potter... - Ao ver a cara de indignação do outro, acrescentou. – Que seja, Harry. – Harry sorriu. – Quer saber ou não da poção?

_"Claro."_

Draco deu mais uma olhada na infusão para logo depois se sentar numa das poltronas, sendo seguido por Harry.

- De acordo com o livro que minha... que eu consegui, essa é a contra-maldição para o _Silens Intemporaliter_. É uma poção complicada, cheia de ingredientes difíceis de se encontrar... Tive até que pedir ajuda a Severus. Deus sabe o quanto isso vai me custar. – Falou a última parte mais para si mesmo. – Comecei ontem à noite, antes de você invadir meu quarto. – Sorriu malicioso.

_"E quando ela ficará pronta?"_ – Harry perguntou, excitado.

- Pelas minhas contas, cerca de três dias. – O sorriso de Harry aumentou ainda mais. – Só que tem um detalhe. Você só voltará a falar depois que tiver completado um mês sob o efeito da maldição, e se não me engano, depois que você beber a poção, faltarão ainda quatro dias para completar um mês.

Harry fez uma cara que demonstrava confusão.

_"Mas, por quê?"_

- Me parece que é algum tipo de precaução tomada por quem inventou essa maldição patética. Evitar que o sujeito que foi amaldiçoado volte a falar em menos de um mês, mesmo que tenha encontrado a fórmula do contra-feitiço. Mas é só uma idéia, como você quer que eu entenda a cabeça desses loucos, Potter?

_"É Harry."_

Draco suspirou. – Harry, Harry, Harry. Satisfeito, senhor grifinório sentimentalóide?

"Obrigado, Draco... Pela poção e... tudo o mais."

- Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que não faço isso por você? - Draco falou um pouco irritado, mas corando. Levantou-se e deu as costas para o moreno, indo verificar a poção.

Harry sorriu bobamente, feliz como não se sentia há algum tempo. Isso o fez lembrar de Ron e Hermione e no quanto ele queria compartilhar aquela felicidade com eles. Achou melhor sair para enviar uma coruja para seus amigos, contando a novidade.

**oOo**

Harry mandou uma coruja para Mione, contando sobre as descobertas. Não demorou para que a amiga lhe enviasse uma resposta.

"Harry, você não tem noção do quanto estou feliz por você. Já avisei ao Ministro, e em algumas horas eu chego aí. O Ron e o Greg, vão junto... Eu não agüento mais esses dois!  
Um grande beijo  
Mione"

Harry guardou o bilhete da amiga e sorriu ao lembrar-se dos amigos. Estava realmente com saudades deles. Desde que fora para mansão, eles só se falavam por meio de coruja. Não podia evitar sorrir ao imaginar Ron na casa de Draco.

Draco.

Como seria daqui pra frente? Não era como se ele pudesse ignorar o que aconteceu entre os dois. Também não era como se eles tivessem um relacionamento agora. Não eram amigos, também... O que Draco representava em sua vida?

Harry não sabia exatamente o que pensar sobre Draco.

A única certeza que ele tinha, era que seus sentimentos por ele mudaram, não sabia como nem por que, mas sabia que agora ele não podia ignorar o fato de que queria Draco em sua vida. De alguma forma.

**oOo**

Harry avisara a Draco e a Narcisa que seus amigos viriam para vê-lo.

Quando eles chegaram, Narcisa os levou para a sala de jantar. Ela havia preparado um chá para recebê-los. Uma cena completamente bizarra, se fosse vista por qualquer um que conhecia a história deles.

Mas Narcisa não era boba, ela sabia que precisava agradar os amigos do garoto de ouro, porque não bastava Draco estar livre, ele precisaria de uma boa colocação no Ministério, e por mais que isso fosse contra o que gostava, Draco precisaria deles.

Fizeram o lanche em um notável desconforto, que era quebrado somente quando Gregory fazia alguma piada, oque geralmente tirava Ron do sério ou fazia com que Hermione corasse.

Ron praticamente não tocara em quase nenhuma comida exposta à mesa - o que era muito estranho, já que guloseimas era uma das coisas que Ron mais apreciava na vida – mas, a dúvida de que estava tudo envenenado o fez pensar duas vezes antes de tocar em algo.

Por outro lado, Hermione fez todas as perguntas sobre a contra-maldição para Draco, e por incrível que pudesse parecer, o loiro explicou tudo com detalhes para a morena.

- Certo, então Harry beberá a poção, mas só voltará a falar daqui a uma semana?

- Sim, Granger, foi exatamente isso que eu lhe disse.

- Tem certeza que funcionará, Malfoy?

- É claro que tenho, Granger. – Draco disse, já começando a se irritar com tantas perguntas.

- Então, acho que já pode voltar pra casa Harry. O Ron está de férias, pode te fazer companhia até que tenhamos certeza de que tudo voltou ao normal, não é, Ron?

- É claro, vamos dividir o quarto como nos velhos tempos, não é, parceiro? – Respondeu Ron, dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Harry e lançando um sorriso maníaco para o lado de Gregory.

Draco soltou uma leve risadinha ao voltar-se para Harry.

- Escondendo o jogo né, Potter? Dividindo o quarto com seu amiguinho ruivo.

Harry estreitou os olhos para o loiro, sabendo que ele estava provocando-o.

_"Cala a boca, você sabe muito bem que ele está se referindo aos tempos de Hogwarts."_

Os três amigos se olharam, sem entender muito bem sobre o que os dois estavam falando.

- Como... como você consegue entender o que o Harry diz, só vendo ele mexer os lábios? – Perguntou Gregory.

- Eu entendo leitura labial, aprendi em um determinado momento da minha vida... Não que isso seja da sua conta. - Disse Draco, voltando a observar Harry que escrevia na sua caderneta.

Ele terminou e entregou a Mione, que leu e depois olhou parecendo extremamente confusa.

- Mas Harry, eu pensei que você quisesse se ver livre daqui, o quanto antes. – Mione falou, mas ao se dar conta da gafe, voltou-se para Narcisa. – Desculpe senhora Malfoy, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é só que... bem, a senhora sabe sobre esses dois e....

- Não se dê ao trabalho, senhorita Granger, eu entendi o que quis dizer. Mas o senhor Potter foi muito bem tratado nesta casa, garanto que ele não tem nada do que reclamar.- Disse Narcisa, a olhando de cima.

- Eu já não teria tanta certeza... – Falou Ron, como sempre sem pensar.

- Então porque acha que ele quer ficar, Weasel? Porque me acha gostoso e está tentando me levar pra cama? - Draco falou de forma irônica, se divertindo com o tom de rosa que ficou o rosto de Harry.

Potter abaixou a cabeça e voltou a escrever, enquanto Hermione ralhava com Ron.

Ele novamente passou a caderneta para a amiga.

- O que ele disse aí. - Perguntou Greg, e Hermione leu em voz alta.

"Eu realmente estou com saudade da minha casa, mas sei lá, acho que seria mais seguro eu ficar aqui com o Draco, esperar até que tudo se resolva por completo."

- Ele realmente escreveu Draco? - Ron retirou a caderneta da mão de Hermione e leu de novo. - Você realmente está chamando-o pelo primeiro nome? Está aí a maior prova de que não é seguro ficar mais aqui. - Disse o ruivo. – O que ele está te dando para beber? Por isso que eu não quis comer nada, deve estar tudo envenenado.

- Ronald Weasley. – Hermione olhou para o ruivo com um olhar cortante.

- Senhor Weasley, o senhor está sendo grosseiro. Por que eu envenenaria o senhor Potter?

O ruivo já ia enumerar mil razões quando Gregory interviu.

- Desculpe, senhora Malfoy, a mãe dele bem que tentou ensiná-lo bons modos, mas sabe como é, né? Ele é meio tonto. – Disse Gregory, recebendo também um olhar reprovador de Hermione.

- Já chega vocês dois. – A morena voltou-se para Harry. - Tem certeza, Harry?- Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e a morena já ia se dar por vencida quando se lembrou de algo. - Hey, seu aniversário é nessa semana!

Harry fez cara de quem só tivesse se lembrado disso agora. Seu aniversário era daqui a exatamente uma semana. Faltavam seis dias para ser mais exato.

- Temos que comemorar parceiro, não é sempre que se faz vinte e cinco anos. - Disse Gregory, empolgado.

Narcisa e Draco se entreolharam enquanto Harry voltava a rabiscar. Hermione pegou o papel e voltou a ler o que o amigo queria dizer.

"Deixa isso pra lá. Isso não é mais importante do que tudo dar certo com essa contra-maldição. A gente comemora uma outra hora."

- Tudo bem, Harry, se é assim que você quer, eu não vou mais insistir.

- Mas Harry, você não pode passar seu aniversário sem seus amigos. – indignou-se o ruivo.

- Chega, Ron, não vamos atormentar o Harry, ele é adulto e sabe o que faz. - Disse a morena, já se levantando. – Bem, eu tenho que ir agora. Vou levar esse relatório que o Malfoy fez e entregar ao ministro. Eu volto em uma semana Harry.

- Vocês podem vir no dia do aniversário do senhor Potter, não me custa nada fazer um jantar para os amigos dele. Já que ele vai estar aqui mesmo. - Disse Narcisa, recebendo olhares de espanto de todos à mesa.

_**Continua...**_

**_oOo_**

_**NA: **__Cap. Quente esse, não? Jantar de comemoração ao niver do Potty na mansão? O.O No que isso vai dar hein?_

_Querem saber? Reviews!!!_

_Respondendo reviews de quem não estava logado:_

_**Didi**__: Que bom que está gostando! Obrigado ^_^_

_**Jéssica**__: Oh ganhei uma fã? Que lindo ^_^_

_Aí esta um pouquinho de lemon... será que tem mais no próximo?_

_Bjus, coisinhas pervertidas!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A benção de uma maldição!**

oOo

Harry ficou meio envergonhado com o convite de Narcisa. No começo, ele agradeceu e disse que ela não precisava se preocupar com nada, que ele comemoraria depois. Mas a matriarca Malfoy fez questão, então Harry resolveu aceitar.

Quem imaginaria que Harry comemoraria seu aniversário na mansão Malfoy? Certo, ele tinha feito coisas bem piores, então o que seria um jantar de aniversário comparado a Draco e ele se agarrando em toda parte que se encontravam sozinhos na casa?

Harry havia tomado a poção exatamente três dias depois que Draco começou a prepará-la. Ele não notou diferença alguma, mas acreditava em Draco e tinha certeza que quando completasse um mês ele voltaria a falar.

Narcisa preparou um jantar de aniversário perfeito. Ela receberia os convidados de Harry com todo requinte. Ela esperava que os Weasley soubessem se comportar à mesa.

Harry entrou na sala de estar, depois de longas horas tentando escolher algo que lhe caísse bem e não coçasse ou parecesse... Malfoy demais. Quando atravessou a porta, Draco e Narcisa ficaram em silêncio, encarando-o enquanto ele fazia o caminho até uma das poltronas.

- Feliz aniversário, Potter. - Narcisa sussurrou entre um sorriso, acenando com a cabeça em direção a Harry.

Harry fez um sinal com a cabeça em agradecimento e sentou-se em uma poltrona que ficava exatamente na frente da que Draco estava sentado com suas vestes azul marinho, contrastando com seus olhos.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco, provavelmente esperando as felicitações do loiro.

- Espero que seus amigos não se atrasem, Potter, isso seria bem típico deles.

Harry rolou os olhos, mas antes dele pensar em algo para responder, um elfo apareceu anunciando a chegada dos convidados.

- Minha senhora, tem umas pessoas no portão...

- Mande-os entrar Mirky, eu não avisei que teríamos um jantar hoje? - Falou Narcisa, interrompendo o elfo.

- Mas senhora, Mirky acha...

- Mirky, o ministro da magia está lá fora esperando, faça o que eu mandei.

- Sim senhora, Mirky faz, Mirky está aqui pra obedecer a senhora de Mirky. - O elfo saiu fazendo grandes e exageradas reverências.

Quando Mirky abriu a porta, Harry pôde ver os queixos de Narcisa e Draco caindo em total espanto.

Pela porta passava um grupo de pessoas muito maior do que era esperado, entre eles, Luna, Neville, Dino, Simas, Hermione, Gregory, Ron, Oliver, Gina, Lino, George... e mais um bando de Weasleys e seus agregados, Até alguns antigos professores de Harry estavam lá, e fechando com chave de ouro, entrou Hagrid, conversando animadamente com Kingsley.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele não espera que todos os seus amigos aparecessem... Ele nem mesmo os tinha convidado.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, cada Weasley estava com um prato de alguma coisa na mão. George, Dino e Simas carregavam algumas garrafas de bebidas.

- O que essa manada está fazendo na minha casa? - Draco perguntou espantado, para ninguém em especial.

Harry não conseguiu reagir. Continuava sentado, enquanto todos os seus amigos iam se agrupando na sala de estar da mansão Malfoy.

Após um breve momento de incredulidade, Narcisa se recompôs e fez seu papel de anfitriã, indo receber os convidados.

- Venha Potter, vamos receber seus amigos. – Falou Narcisa, um pouco mais pálida do que o normal. Harry viu a mulher se inclinar contra o elfo-doméstico e entreouviu palavras como "Mais comida" e "Rápido".

Harry olhou para Draco, que o encarava.

"_Eu não os convidei_". Disse Harry envergonhado, como que pedindo desculpas. O moreno levantou-se e se juntou a Narcisa para receber seus "convidados"

Draco fez uma carranca, mas foi logo atrás do moreno.

Narcisa transferiu o que seria um jantar, que agora se transformara em festa, para um dos salões da mansão.

Dino levou um aparelho de som trouxa, mas magicamente modificado, podendo assim tocar sem eletricidade.

Os elfos da mansão em minutos arrumaram todo o salão, fazendo aparecer mesas e cadeiras, assim como uma pista de dança.

Por mais que estivesse achando tudo um grande pesadelo, Narcisa colocou sua máscara e tratou a todos muito bem, assim como mandava a etiqueta. Ela sentou-se em uma das mesas, junto com Kingsley e McGonagal.

- Harry, me desculpe, o Ron comentou com George sobre ter que vir num jantar na Mansão Malfoy e... Bem você sabe como ele é... Ele armou tudo sem falar nada com o Ron... Eu nem sei o que dizer, quando eu os vi chegando nos portões da mansão, fiquei sem reação. – Disse Hermione, com um olhar preocupado.

Harry, ainda sem poder falar, deu um sorriso bondoso para a amiga. Afinal, o que ele poderia fazer agora? Mas Draco, que estava ao seu lado, não podia ficar quieto.

- Tinha que ser idéia de algum Weasley. Morto de fome vem tirar a barriga da miséria se aproveitando dos outros. - Harry deu uma cotovelada no outro.

- O quê? Eu falei alguma mentira? Olhe para isso, Potter! Meu pai quando souber que a casa dele foi invadida por grifinórios, corvinais estranhas, e... Esse gigante amante de animais perigosos... ele vai ter uma síncope, sem falar de todos esse sangue - r.. – Agora outra cotovelada com mais força que fez Draco se curvar um pouco.

- Ai, Potter, você está louco?

Harry rolou os olhos e arrastou Draco, que ainda resmungava, para um canto do salão.

"_Como você ouviu a Mione dizer, eu não tive culpa. Eu nunca chamaria todos os meus amigos para sua casa, mas agora não dá pra fazer mais nada. Até sua mãe está participando._ - Harry apontou para uma Narcisa sentada ao lado de um alegre Hagrid, que tentava puxar conversa. -_Então melhora essa cara e curte um pouco também, eu sei que não são seus amigos, mas... há quanto tempo você não participa de uma festa_?"

Draco suspirou e cruzou os braços, correndo o olhar pelo salão. Se até sua mãe conseguia fingir que estava se divertindo... Oras, não custava nada deixar um pouco o orgulho de lado e se divertir também. Aliás, não podia ser tão ruim assim, já que logo ele parecia ter muitos bons motivos para seus comentários ácidos...

- Desde quando a Lunática está com o idiota do Longbottom? Merlin, o que será do futuro do mundo se eles resolverem procriar?

Harry rolou os olhos e saiu para cumprimentar os outros.

Até que as coisas estavam legais, na opinião de Harry. Já havia passado uma hora e nada de ruim aconteceu. Claro que Draco quase desfaleceu ao ir tomar ar no jardim e dar de cara com Hagrid admirando os pavões e ainda perguntar se poderia levar um deles para viver em Hogwarts... Nada demais, Harry pensou, mas só Deus sabe o quanto Draco tem pânico do seu amigo grandão.

Desde então, Malfoy não saia do seu lado. Harry então parou na frente do loiro e ergueu seu rosto o fazendo o encarar.

"_Bem... está todo mundo dançando, você... quer dançar?"_

- Dançar com você, Potter? Só se estivesse louco e...

- Você já fez coisas bem mais comprometedoras comigo antes, e nem por isso você estava louco e...

Harry de repente parou porque Draco o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- Você está falando Harry. Você falou! A maldição acabou! - Draco estava tentando disfarçar seu contentamento e excitação com o que acabara de acontecer, mas sua voz e o fato de ter chamado Harry pelo primeiro nome o condenava.

- Eu, eu... Minha voz... Draco eu estou falando. - O moreno abraçou Malfoy sem nem se importar com as pessoas ao redor. O loiro ficou meio sem jeito, mas retribuiu o abraço.

Dali em diante a festa ficou bem mais barulhenta. Narcisa, assim que viu que o tempo que ficara na festa era o bastante, se despediu de alguns e se retirou. Assim como o Ministro.

Harry já havia sido cumprimentado por todos os seus amigos. Hermione chorou e até agradeceu a Draco, ainda em prantos, mas para alegria de Draco, antes que a morena resolvesse abraçá-lo também, Gregory a carregou dali, não sem antes dar uma piscadinha para Harry.

Foi até bom Narcisa não estar mais presente na festa, porque no exato momento que ela saiu, George, que já tinha bebido algumas, subiu numa das mesas e começou uma dança pra lá de sensual, sendo aplaudido por Lino, Dino e Simas, quando resolveu que não precisava de sua camisa, jogando-a em cima dos garotos a sua volta.

- Parece que tem gente que sabe aproveitar bem uma festa... pena que tem quem queira me deixar cego em minha própria casa. – Disse Draco, se referindo a Ron e Oliver que estavam quase que um dentro do outro, se esfregando em um dos cantos do salão.

Ron já estava sem camisa, e Oliver passava as mãos por toda a extensão das costas do ruivo. Harry sorriu quando viu o rosto de Draco contorcer-se em uma careta!

Harry cutucou o loiro e apontou para George, que agora rebolava ao ritmo da música para delírio de todos.

- Acho que apenas nósnão estamos aproveitando a festa. – Disse Harry, olhando diretamente para Draco.

- O que está insinuando, Potter?

- Nada, só que, amanhã eu vou embora logo de manhã, e...

- Pare de gaguejar, Harry, diga logo que você está doido que eu te agarre e... Ahhh meu Deus, o que ele está fazendo?

Harry imediatamente olhou na direção que Draco estava apontando e ficou horrorizado com a cena.

Hagrid estava dançando no mesmo ritmo que George – ou tentando - e estava sem a camisa também... E ameaçando tirar as calças!

- Faça alguma coisa, Potter, mas não deixa esse gigante fazer o que pretende... Eu vou ficar cego!

Harry correu até Hagrid e tentou se fazer ouvir, mas parecia que Harry era apenas uma formiguinha perante Hagrid, que continuou dançando, sacudindo a camisa.

Draco enfurecido desligou o som, fazendo assim todos prestar atenção nele.

- JÁ CHEGA! FORA TODOS VOCÊS!!! DÊEM O FORA DAQUI, VOCÊS ESTÃO DENEGRINDO A IMAGEM DA MINHA MANSÃO. VOCÊS SÓ PODIAM MESMO SER AMIGOS DO POTTER, QUE APESAR DE VOLTAR A FALAR AINDA É TÃO INÚTIL COMO SEMPRE, NEM MESMO CONSEGUE COLOCAR ORDEM NAS COISAS.

Todos que ainda estavam na festa começaram a sair, se despedindo de Harry que lançava olhares fulminantes para Draco, que sentara e cruzara os braços esperando que todos dessem o fora. Já tinha agüentado o bastante para uma noite.

Quando o salão esvaziou, Harry olhou para Draco visivelmente magoado. - O que foi, Potter?

- Por que você é desse jeito? Deve ser por isso que não tem amigos, por isso vive sozinho...

- Cala essa maldita boca, eu não preciso ficar aqui te ouvindo, já cumpri com o maldito acordo para te curar, agora dê o fora...

Draco saiu apressado, deixando Harry sozinho no salão vazio.

oOo

**NA**: Eu deveria postar o último capítulo hoje, mas eu não tive tempo de fazer o que queria com ele, como já estava demorando e eu já sofri algumas ameaças, eu resolvi postar essa parte de uma vez. Nesse find eu termino o último cap. e se vocês forem pessoas legais ( leia-se: Deixarem review) eu posto até domingo!

_Resposta as reviews de quem não estava logado._

**Jéssica**: Retesou é o mesmo que ficar tenso, na defensiva... saca?

Eu ganhei uma fã? Que fofa ^_^ deixa seu e-mail na próxima review, daí te respondo mais rápido.

bjus

Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry foi embora naquele mesmo dia. Havia ficado chateado com o loiro, não imaginara que aquela noite acabaria daquele jeito... Tinha outros planos para seu último dia na mansão. Mas o que ele estava pensando? Que agora que Draco ficou livre ele iria querer algo com ele? E ele também queria algo com Draco?

Sim, ele queria, por mais insano que isso pudesse parecer!

Já haviam passado cinco dias que Harry tinha voltado a falar, cinco dias que tinha deixado a mansão, que estava longe de Draco. Ele havia voltado para sua vida tranqüila de antes, para seu trabalho, seus amigos... Haviam até conseguido capturar Josh com a ajuda de Alex.

Tudo aconteceu no dia seguinte após Harry sair da mansão. Foi feito um plano para atrair o ex-comensal. Usaram Alex como isca. Lançaram no profeta diário uma matéria bem grande onde dizia que eles haviam encontrado o autor da maldição contra Harry Potter e que ele havia sido condenado a askaban. Dizia Também que Alex o principal suspeito até aquele momento, havia sido libertado. Eles esperavam que com isso Josh procurasse Alex, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu, dois dias depois Josh apareceu na casa de Alex e logo em seguida os aurores, inclusive Harry, aparataram na casa e o prenderam.

Harry tentava se distrair, mas nada o ajudava a parar de pensar em Draco.

Será que o loiro estava sentindo sua falta? Bem provável que não, o que aconteceu entre eles na mansão foi apenas uma coisa para passar o tempo. Era óbvio que Draco não se envolveria de verdade.

Há dois dias, ele mesmo havia assinado a papelada que dava total liberdade a Malfoy.

O loiro estava livre... Quem sabe agora ele e o Zabini pudessem realmente ter algo mais sério que um "rolo".

Harry saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu o som da campainha de seu apartamento tocar.

Espreguiçou-se no sofá que estava deitado e foi atender, se perguntando quem, em nome de Merlin, bateria em sua porta àquela hora da noite?

Harry ficou estático olhando para o loiro à sua frente.

- O que foi, Potter? Perdeu a voz de novo? - O loiro estava encostado à porta, com o sorriso de lado que era tão característico dele.

- Draco? Não... Eu...er, entra. – Harry estava surpreso, Draco era a última pessoa que esperava ver batendo na sua porta.

O loiro entrou e parou no meio da sala, com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. Deu uma olhada a sua volta. O apartamento de Harry não era luxuoso como sua mansão, obviamente, mas até que era bem aconchegante.

Ele parou em frente à estante, onde ficava uma grande televisão, mas o que Draco observava mesmo era a quantidades de fotos que o moreno tinha.

- O que houve, Draco? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Malfoy virou-se para encarar Harry que estava parado em frente a ele, mas não respondeu nada, apenas ficou observando o moreno que aparentemente estava nervoso.

- Er... você quer sentar? - Perguntou Harry.

- Não, Potter, eu não pretendo demorar, eu só vim aqui para... para agradecê-lo.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Me agradecer? Me agradecer por quê?

- Bem, eu estou livre... E eu sei que foi você que cuidou de tudo, pra fazer as coisas andarem mais rápidas, sabe como é, aquelas papeladas e tal, então... Bem... Eu...

- Draco, você não viria até aqui a essa hora da noite somente para me agradecer. Isso nem tem nada a ver com você, você não é do tipo que agradece. - Harry disse, chegando mais próximo do loiro.

- É claro que eu vim aqui só pra isso, pra que mais eu viria aqui? Bem, eu já fiz o que vim fazer, então, passar bem, Potter. – Draco passou por Harry, mas o moreno o segurou pelo braço o fazendo virar e os dois ficarem bem próximos.

- Confesse Draco, que você pensou tanto em mim quanto eu pensei em você. - Harry chegou seu rosto bem próximo ao do loiro.

- Eu não sei do que você está... – Harry colocou um dedo na boca de Draco o fazendo calar-se.

- Acho que agora quem está falando demais é você.

Harry agarrou a nuca de Malfoy, o trazendo para um beijo. Draco nem ao menos tentou protestar, agarrou Harry com força lhe dando um beijo ardente, cheio de paixão. _Paixão_ era o sentimento que com certeza um estava sentindo pelo outro.

- Minha cama também é bem macia, Draco. – Sussurrou Harry, sem apartar os lábios. Andando junto com Draco para seu quarto, caminhando aos tropeços, mas sem parar de beijar o outro entre alguns risos, quando batiam em alguma coisa.

Harry entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e empurrando Draco contra a parede, pressionando beijos pelo seu pescoço enquanto desabotoava os botões de sua camisa e descia beijos pelo seu tórax.

- Que fome é essa, Pot... _oh! Não pare!-_ Harry mordiscava a pele alva de Draco, lambendo em seguida, enquanto terminava de tirar a camisa do loiro.

- Se não estiver gostando... eu paro. – Disse Harry, voltando para o pescoço de Draco, arranhando com o dente cada pedacinho de carne que encontrava.

- Não, não pare, isso só foi meio inespe... _Oh Merlim_! Potter, você aprende rápido... _ohhhh!_

Draco soltava gemidos incoerentes a cada vez que Harry empurrava sua cintura contra a dele, fazendo suas ereções se encostarem.

A "conversa" morreu, dando espaço apenas para gemidos incoerentes, e eles rapidamente se livraram do restante da roupa, jogando-se na cama.

_Oh Merlin, Oh sim_, pensava Draco enquanto empurrava Harry para cima dos travesseiros, invertendo as posições e traçando beijos pela pele morena. _Sim_, ele sentiu falta disso.

Passou a boca levemente por cima do membro já totalmente excitado de Harry, que se contorcia e jogava a cabeça para trás enquanto Draco mordia de leve o interior de sua coxa.

-_Ahhhh_... – Harry gemeu alto para deleite de Draco, que agora dava a devida atenção ao seu membro. Lambia, chupava, mordiscava, passava a língua da ponta à base, subia e descia num gostoso vai e vem, fazendo com que Harry jogasse o quadril para frente. O moreno mordia os lábios para não gritar de prazer.

- Geme Harry, eu quero ouvir você gemer alto.

Draco substituiu sua boca por sua mão, masturbando o moreno enquanto subia com beijos por toda região do peito de Harry. O loiro segurou sua ereção junto com a dele, masturbando a ambos ao mesmo tempo. Harry gemia coisas desconexas no ouvido do loiro, Draco enlouqueceu ao perceber que o moreno gemia em parseltongue.

Quando Harry sentiu que não duraria mais, segurou a mão de Draco o fazendo parar.

- Eu não... eu não quero gozar agora Draco, eu quero ir até o final...eu...

Draco parou olhando em seus olhos. – Você tem certeza? Eu não quero te machucar, agente não precis...

- Sim eu tenho certeza, e você não vai me machucar, eu... eu confio em você, Draco.

Malfoy o beijou com carinho, distribuindo beijos por todo o seu rosto.

- Espere um momento. - Draco desceu da cama, deixando Harry confuso. O loiro buscou sua varinha que estava dentro do bolso de sua calça e rapidamente voltou para cama.

Com um aceno da varinha, Draco fez surgir um vidrinho. Ele destampou o vidro e passou um pouco de seu conteúdo na palma de sua mão. Começou a espalhar o óleo pela pele do moreno, uma mão acariciando o rosto e pescoço de Harry enquanto que com a outra preparava o amante. Seus lábios, línguas e dedos deixavam rastros de fogo pela pele de Harry, que agarrava-se a Draco com força, a cada dedo que o loiro introduzia.

- Ahhhh... – Harry ofegou, sentindo um pouco de dor misturada a prazer a cada vez que Draco movia seu dedo dentro dele. O loiro o beijou com carinho.

- _Por Deus_, isso é bom...

Quando Draco sentiu que Harry já estava pronto, ele retirou os dedos substituindo-os por seu membro que já estava latejando, tamanha excitação.

Ele parou um momento esperando Harry se acostumar com a invasão, e entrelaçou suas mãos com as dele, apertando-as com força, voltando a beijar o moreno até que finalmente passou a investir contra o amante, que gemia em seu ouvido. Ele soltou uma de suas mãos e escorregou até sua cintura, descendo até sua ereção e o masturbando no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas.

- Você é muito... Gostoso Potter!

Depois de passado a dor inicial, Harry se agarrou ao cabelo de Draco, beijando-lhe o pescoço e falando incoerências em seu ouvido, deixando Draco louco de tesão.

Draco arremetia fundo e mais rápido a cada vez que Harry jogava sua cintura pra cima.

- _Mais... Mais forte... Ahhhh... Mais rápido_. – Harry estava perdendo o controle, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e arranhando as costas de Draco, que arremetia mais rápido, enquanto masturbava Harry com a mesma intensidade.

Suas vozes se perderam quando juntos chegaram ao clímax. Draco gozando dentro de Harry, enquanto o moreno despejava-se na mão do amante.

Draco caiu por cima de Harry, ambos ofegantes. Assim que suas respirações foram tomando um ritmo mais lento, ele saiu de cima do outro, deitando-se ao seu lado.

Harry virou-se de lado, abraçando Draco, que se virou de costas para o moreno, ficando assim numa posição de conchinha. Draco entrelaçou suas mãos novamente, o sono já os dominando...

- Draco?

- Hum... – resmungou o loiro.

- O que nós somos? Eu quero dizer, o que nós temos um com outro...?

- Santo Salazar, por que eu insisto em um relacionamento com um grifinório? Você simplesmente não pode só me abraçar e dormir, Harry?

- Eu gosto quando você me chama de Harry, não gosto do modo que fala "Potter" como se tivesse cuspindo alguma coisa ruim.

- Certo, Harry, agora durma.

...

- Então?

- Eu taquei pedra no túmulo de Merlin, só pode... Harry é meu dever te avisar que você está parecendo uma mulherzinha, querendo discutir relação logo após um maravilhoso sexo.

- Eu não pareço uma mulher, é só que eu não quero ser só mais um Zabini na sua vida e...

Draco virou-se para o moreno e o beijou. Harry ainda tentou se soltar, mas Draco o agarrou com força, e quando o moreno finalmente se entregou ao beijo, Draco afastou só um pouco os lábios.

- Harry, acho que só pelo prazer de te ouvir gemendo em parseltongue eu não me arrependo completamente de ter achado a cura para sua benção. E não, eu não te quero só para um rolo, Potter. Agora vê se pára de falar, porque já que eu estou totalmente acordado, tenho coisas melhores em mente para fazer com você.

Harry sorriu bobamente e se entregou a Draco. Ele sabia que não poderia esperar nada mais do que isso do loiro. Mas isso estava bom, por ora.

E sim, Harry estava disposto a provar para Draco que ele não se arrependeria de tê-lo curado, nem que para isso ele precisasse gemer muito essa noite - e ele faria com prazer.

**_FIM_**

oOo

**NA:** Vocês me perdoam? Minha vida fora da net está uma correria só, eu sei que disse que a fic estava completa, mas é que eu queria mexer nesse final, eu nem fiz o que eu queria com ele, mas como sei que para fazer o que quero demoraria mais e já que estou sem tempo e não tenho a pretensão de morrer tão nova, resolvi postar logo. Espero que tenham gostado desse final!

Não respondi algumas reviews, mas podem deixar que esse find, eu respondo todas.

**Jehssyca****,** meu bem, não sei por que, a review que você me manda chega com a parte do seu e-mail cortado...da uma olhada na página de reviews pra você ver.

Obrigado a todos que acompanharam a fic!

Bjus para todos os pervertidos de plantão ^_^

Nanda Malfoy.


End file.
